


A Shot At Love

by ChicagoTeddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carnival AU, Carnivalstuck, Other, eridan wants to woo a special someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoTeddy/pseuds/ChicagoTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an au where everyone works at a carnival because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot At Love

“Jade, I’m in serious need a some relationship advice and I don’t know who else to go to.” Eridan leaned against the raven haired girls’ stand, looking rather anxious.

Jade smiled warmly, seeming a bit surprised, and put down the BB gun that she had been cleaning. She ran the 'Saloon Shooter' game at the carnival, where one could attempt to shoot out the red star down range for a chance at a prize. “Sure Eridan, whats wrong?” 

“Okay so, I think I may be havin some pretty romantic feelins toward an acquaintance of mine, and I don’t know what to do.”

Jade blinked, smile faltering. “It isn’t me right?”

Eridan scowled. “NO. Jesus why does everyone in this place always think I’m hittin on em?”

Jade giggled, smile instantly returning. “Well you are kind of flirty Eridan...anyway, are you gonna tell me who it is?”

“Like hell I am.”

“Is it Karkat?”

“No! An quit guessin because I ain’t fuckin tellin you. I couldn’t go to Kar cause he has a conflict a interest in the situation but that’s beside the point. What I want to know is, how do I test the waters, find out if this particular individual happens to have any feelins back, or at least maybe the capacity to possibly someday have those feelins? But without bein totally fuckin obvious of course.”

Jade pondered a moment. “You could give them some sort of sweet gift?” She suggested.

“Well I mean I gave him- er- them...candy.”

“Eridan you work at a candy stand! There’s nothing chivalrous about giving someone candy you got for free!”

“So then what the fuck do I give them?”

“Well...” Jade smirked. “What if you won this ‘special someone’ something? That would be a real test of your prowess.” She hoisted her gun back up with a grin.

“You just want me to play your crappy, fixed, shootin game.”

“No I mean it! Guys play this all the time to win stuffed animals for their girlfriends! Or...Boyfriends...” She raised a brow.

“Oh God this was a terrible idea. If I play your rigged game will you pretend I never came here?”

“Only if you pay!”

Eridan threw his money down on the table with a grumble and picked up the gun. The truth was, the stuffed bee behind the counter hadn’t failed to catch his eye. The cute little toy reminded him of Sol and made him feel a sort of warmth in his chest. He knew Sol would think it was cheesy and stupid. But he felt like he had to win it for him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Sollux had smiled when he had given him the honey sticks. If he could just make him smile like that again...He tried to steady his heart and stop his cheeks from flushing as he took aim. He adjusted his glasses briefly, then fired off all the shots in quick succession. 

Jade couldn’t hide her surprise. The red star was clean gone. 

“Wow Eridan...I...I had no idea you could shoot!”

“Yeah yeah I’m bloody fantastic now give me the-”

Jade had already pushed the bee into his outstretched hand with a grin. “Good luck” She giggled.

Eridan looked up at her, unable to keep his eyes from widening slightly in surprise. Damn clever broad...He took it begrudgingly and flounced off, leaving the beaming girl in his wake.


End file.
